promise
by Shin Min Hyo
Summary: "jangan pernah membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati hyuk"/"apa kau tak percaya padaku?"


**title : promise**

**author: Shin Min Hyo**

**Cast: EunHae, Sihae**

**Yang lain nyusul :3**

**Genree : romance, angst, sad/comfort, tau dah! Baca aja**

**Tingkat: T**

**Sunmary:gak bisa bikin sumnary, baca ajh!**

**Peringatan !**

**GS, don't like, don't read, jika ada kesamaan alur dari author lain, saya mohon maap, karena mungkin kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama, (ceritanya 100% milik author)**

Selamat membaca ^^

Disebuah taman yang cukup ramai, terlihat seorang yeoja kecil berumur sekitar 13 tahun, yang sedang duduk manis dibangku taman menunggu sesorang.

"HAE!". Teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan.

Yeoja yang merasa dirinya dipanggil tersebut menoleh kesuber suara, sebuah senyum angelic tercipta indah diwajah cantiknya, mendapati seorang yang ia tunggu datang. Sedangkan namja yang memanggilnya tadi segera berlarikearah yeoja tersrbut.

"kau lama sekali!". Keluh yeoja tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aishh! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa menciummu nanti". Ancam namja yang seumuran dengan yeoja tadi.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Donghae Kim tersebut, langsung melupakan niatnya untuk mencabik-cabik namja didepannya, mendengar jawaban yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, sontak ia membulatkan matanya, dan semburat merah sempurna terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "ya-yak! Kita masih SMP jangan macam-macam kau! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu!".

Namja tersebut langsung menyeringai "memang kenapa? Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menunggu cukup umur untuk melakukan hal itu, dan aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya". Jelasnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Donghae.

Seketika wajah Donghae semakin memerah, mengetahui jaraknya dengan nmja tersebut sagatlah dekat. "sudahlah hentikan! Jangan membahasnya lagi". ucap Donghae menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae. "ckckckck, kau masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh? Kau tidak bisa berbohong Hae".

"a-aku..."

"baiklah, lagipula itu bukan tujuanku kemari". Belum selesai Donghae bicara namja tampan didepannya sudah memotong ucapannya, dan Donghae hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"lalu apa tujuanmu meyuruhku menunggumu disini, kau tau aku sudah cukup lama, bahkan hampir setengah jam, kau keterlaluan!". Dongaknya menatap kesal namja didepannya.

"baiklah chagiya, aku takkan membuatmu menyesal karena menungguku kali ini".

"yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku chagi, eoh!"

"tidak ada, tetapi aku yakin nannti aku akan memanggilmu chagi"

"aishhhh! Sudahlah, memang apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"ini". Namja tampan tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, tepatnya dari saku belakangnya.

"apa ini?". Donghae menerima kotak tersebut dan menatap kotak kecil tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"bukalah". Tawar namja tersebut.

"jika ternyata isinya hal aneh aku tak akan memaafkanmu!". Ancam Donghae menatap sinis namja didepannya.

Namja tersebut terkekeh. "aku yakin kau akan suka".lanjutnya mantap.

Donghae membuka kotak tersebut, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya, sebuah senyum cantik tercipta sempurna begitu Donghae melihat isi kotak tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap namja didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "ini kan...".

"ne, kau benar itu kalung yang kau lihat denganku sewaktu dikota bulan lalu, bukankah kau menginginkannya? Dan aku membelikannya untukmu".potong namja tersebut melanjutkan ucapan Donghae.

"tapi kalung ini sangat mahal bagaimana kau membelinya? Kau mencurinya eoh?!".teriak Donghae menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"yak! Kau ini! Mana mungkin aku mencurinya, kau tau aku sengaja tidak jajan hanya untuk membeli kalung itu! Dan kau seenaknya bilang bahwa aku mencurinya?dimana perasaanmu?!". Jelas namja terbut kesal.

"jinjayo? Kalau begitu gumawo Hyukkie! Aku sayang padamu!". Teriak Donghae seketika memeluk namja yang ia panggil Hyukkie tersebut.

"tapi hanya itu? Hanya gumawo? Tak ada hadiah lain?".

"lalu apa yang kau mau eoh?".

"puppo". Ucap namja yang bernama lengkap Hyukjae tersebut menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"mmwoo?! Aku tidak mau!". Protes Donghae.

"ya sudah, kuberikan pada Sora Nonna saja".hyukjae kemudian mengambil kotak dari tangan Donghae.

Namun dengan sigap Donghae menyembunyikan kotak tersebut dibelakang badannya. "andweyo! Aku akan memberikan apapun tapi jangan yang itu eoh!"

"aku tak mau tau kau harus memberikannya jika tidak kalung itu akan kuberikan pada Sora nona".

"eummm, baiklah, tapi hanya puppo".

"Ghureo"

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hyukjae, dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi Hyukjae dan...

Piala!

Hyukjae reflek menengok kearah kanan sebelum bibir Donghae mengenai kulit wajahnya sehingga Donghae tidak mengecup pipi Hyukjae melainkan bibirnya.

Donghae yag menyadari hal tersebut membulatkan matanya, setelah mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas, tentunya! "yak! Kenapa kamu berpaling! Kau membuat bibirku tak suci lagi Hyukjae!". Omel Donghae menatap penuh kesal pada Hyukjae.

"mianhe, tapi kau tau aku kan? Aku pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hal yang aku incar, dan bila disatu kesempatan itu aku mendapatkan 2 kali lipat hal yang aku incar tak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya bukan?".

"ANDWE!, kau sangat menyebalkan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?! Kau sangatlah menyebalkan!". Teriak Donghae yang diambang kekesalannya.

"tapi kau suka kan?". Goda Hukjae tersenyum sinis.

"ak-aku..."

"kalau begitu kau boleh ambil kalung itu, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bibirmu walau hanya sekilas". "dan aku puas sekarang". Lanjutnya membisik ketelinga Donghae, kemudian Hyukjae meninggalkan taman tersebut dan menyisakan Donghae yang wajahnya masih dalam kelihatan kesal, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya dan ia memegang bibirnya yang telah tersentuh oleh Hyukjae tentunya.

Sekitar sepuluh meter Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Donghae. "oh ya! aku sengaja menaruh namamu disana". Kemudian Hyukjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Donghae membuka kembali kotak terbut, dan membalik liontin kalung tersebut. Ia menemukan namanya atau lebih tepatnya nama panggilan Hyukjae untuknya tertulis indah disana, namanya diukir indah disana terliaht jelas nama ''Hae'. Ia tersenyum dan menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauhinya. "Hyukie jangan tinggalkan aku!". donghae kemudian berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

**-Donghae Home-**

"aku pulang!". Teriak Donghae menggema ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim.

"darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang". Sahut seorang yeoja ang berumur ssekitar 4 tahun lebih tua dari Donghae.

Kim Hechull anak tertua dari keluarga Kim, adalah eonni Donghae, pewaris dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea yaitu Kim International Company, namun perusahaan tersebut belum dapat diwariskan pada Hechull dikarenakkan ia masih ditingkat SMA, sehingga perusahaan sementara dijalankan oleh sekertaris direktur Kim.

"eumm... yang jelas aku senang sekarang". Jawab Donghae singkat kemudian berlari kekamar.

"aishh, apa yang Hyukjae lakukan padanya hingga seperti itu? Dia baru berumur 13 tahun".

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur Quen size miliknya, ia mengingat kembali saat ia mencium Hyukjae, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal yang tak sengaja tersebut, kemudian Donghae mengmbil kalung dari kotak yang diberikan Hyukjae tadi siang.

"kau sangat menyebalkan Hyuk! Tapi aku tak pernah bisa membencimu". Tuturnya mengayunkan kalung tersebut didepan wajahnya. Kalung berwarna silver berkilau, berbentuk ikan, dan mata ikan berwarna biru shappire yang terlihat begitu indah, disatu sisi badan ikan terukir idah namanya'Hae'.

**Lee rumah keluarga.**

mengambil ... mengambil ...

"masuk saja, tidak dikunci". Sahut Hyukjae begitu menyadari sesorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

'Ceklek'.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar Hyukjae, dan tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya yang sedang bermain psp diatas ranjang berukuran king size. "kau sudah berani menyuruh eoma, hum?".

Hyukjae sontak mempause pspnya , begitu mendengar sura sang eoma. "omo, miane eoma aku sungguh tak mengetahui hal itu".

Nyonya Lee-eoma Hyukjae, kemudian mendatangi putra kesayangannya. "apa yang kau pikirkan? Hingga kau berani menyuruh eoma membuka pintu?".

"a...a... aku.. habis mendapat hadiah dari Donghae". Jelas Hyukjae .

"apa yang kau dapatkan? Kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"tapi eoma tak akan marah kan?"

"Ne"

"aku meminta Donghae.. menciumku". Ucap Hyukjae sedikit lirih dibagian kata terakhir.

'sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya? Dia bahkan sudah berani mencium Donghae'. Batin nyonya Lee, memasang wajah kecewa.

"eoma? EOMA!". Bentak Hyukjae menyadari ia tak diperhatikan.

"Kamu?"

"eoma marah?". Tanya Hyukjae sedikit takut.

"a-aniyo, eoma tak marah, hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa-bisanya menyuruh yeoja polos itu menciummu hum? kau benar-benar, bagaimana bila eoninya tahu kalau kau mencuri bibir mungil milik saeng kesayangannya? Kau akan habis nanti".

"selama Donghae tak memberi tahu Hechull nona, itu bukan masalah"

"dasar! Oh ya besok siap-siaplah kita akan kejeju".

"mbwo?! Kenapa begitu mendadak?".

"appamu yang menginginkan hal itu".

"kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Donghae kalau begitu"

"tu-tunggu, eoma sudah memberi tahu eoninya, jadi tak usah khawatir". Jelas nyonya menahan tangan Hyukjae yang mulai mengetik pesan.

"tapi...".

"sudahlah tak usah khawatir sekarang kau tidurlah, biar eoma yang membawa ponselmu". Tutur nyonya Lee lembut pada putranya.

"ne". Hyukjae menarik selimutnya hingga setengah badannya dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, sedangkan nyonya mengambil posel Hyukjae kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae.

"miane Hyuk-ah". Ucap nyonya Lee lirih, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae.

? FIN **Judul:**

**Penulis: Shin Min Hyo**

**Cast: EunHae, Sihae**

**Yang lain nyusul :3**

**Genree : romance, angst, sad/comfort, tau dah! Baca aja**

**Tingkat: T**

**Sunmary:**

**Peringatan !**

**GS, tidak suka, jangan baca**

Selamat membaca ^^

Disebuah taman yang cukup ramai, terlihat seorang yeoja kecil berumur sekitar 13 tahun, yang sedang duduk manis dibangku taman menunggu sesorang.

"HAE!". Teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan.

Yeoja yang merasa dirinya dipanggil tersebut menoleh kesuber suara, sebuah senyum angelic tercipta indah diwajah cantiknya, mendapati seorang yang ia tunggu datang. Sedangkan namja yang memanggilnya tadi segera berlarikearah yeoja tersrbut.

"kau lama sekali!". Keluh yeoja tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aishh! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa menciummu nanti". Ancam namja yang seumuran dengan yeoja tadi.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Donghae Kim tersebut, langsung melupakan niatnya untuk mencabik-cabik namja didepannya, mendengar jawaban yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, sontak ia membulatkan matanya, dan semburat merah sempurna terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "ya-yak! Kita masih SMP jangan macam-macam kau! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu!".

Namja tersebut langsung menyeringai "memang kenapa? Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menunggu cukup umur untuk melakukan hal itu, dan aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya". Jelasnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Donghae.

Seketika wajah Donghae semakin memerah, mengetahui jaraknya dengan nmja tersebut sagatlah dekat. "sudahlah hentikan! Jangan membahasnya lagi". ucap Donghae menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae. "ckckckck, kau masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh? Kau tidak bisa berbohong Hae".

"a-aku..."

"baiklah, lagipula itu bukan tujuanku kemari". Belum selesai Donghae bicara namja tampan didepannya sudah memotong ucapannya, dan Donghae hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"lalu apa tujuanmu meyuruhku menunggumu disini, kau tau aku sudah cukup lama, bahkan hampir setengah jam, kau keterlaluan!". Dongaknya menatap kesal namja didepannya.

"baiklah chagiya, aku takkan membuatmu menyesal karena menungguku kali ini".

"yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku chagi, eoh!"

"tidak ada, tetapi aku yakin nannti aku akan memanggilmu chagi"

"aishhhh! Sudahlah, memang apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"ini". Namja tampan tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, tepatnya dari saku belakangnya.

"apa ini?". Donghae menerima kotak tersebut dan menatap kotak kecil tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"bukalah". Tawar namja tersebut.

"jika ternyata isinya hal aneh aku tak akan memaafkanmu!". Ancam Donghae menatap sinis namja didepannya.

Namja tersebut terkekeh. "aku yakin kau akan suka".lanjutnya mantap.

Donghae membuka kotak tersebut, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya, sebuah senyum cantik tercipta sempurna begitu Donghae melihat isi kotak tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap namja didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "ini kan...".

"ne, kau benar itu kalung yang kau lihat denganku sewaktu dikota bulan lalu, bukankah kau menginginkannya? Dan aku membelikannya untukmu".potong namja tersebut melanjutkan ucapan Donghae.

"tapi kalung ini sangat mahal bagaimana kau membelinya? Kau mencurinya eoh?!".teriak Donghae menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"yak! Kau ini! Mana mungkin aku mencurinya, kau tau aku sengaja tidak jajan hanya untuk membeli kalung itu! Dan kau seenaknya bilang bahwa aku mencurinya?dimana perasaanmu?!". Jelas namja terbut kesal.

"jinjayo? Kalau begitu gumawo Hyukkie! Aku sayang padamu!". Teriak Donghae seketika memeluk namja yang ia panggil Hyukkie tersebut.

"tapi hanya itu? Hanya gumawo? Tak ada hadiah lain?".

"lalu apa yang kau mau eoh?".

"puppo". Ucap namja yang bernama lengkap Hyukjae tersebut menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"mmwoo?! Aku tidak mau!". Protes Donghae.

"ya sudah, kuberikan pada Sora Nonna saja".hyukjae kemudian mengambil kotak dari tangan Donghae.

Namun dengan sigap Donghae menyembunyikan kotak tersebut dibelakang badannya. "andweyo! Aku akan memberikan apapun tapi jangan yang itu eoh!"

"aku tak mau tau kau harus memberikannya jika tidak kalung itu akan kuberikan pada Sora nona".

"eummm, baiklah, tapi hanya puppo".

"Ghureo"

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hyukjae, dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi Hyukjae dan...

Piala!

Hyukjae reflek menengok kearah kanan sebelum bibir Donghae mengenai kulit wajahnya sehingga Donghae tidak mengecup pipi Hyukjae melainkan bibirnya.

Donghae yag menyadari hal tersebut membulatkan matanya, setelah mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas, tentunya! "yak! Kenapa kamu berpaling! Kau membuat bibirku tak suci lagi Hyukjae!". Omel Donghae menatap penuh kesal pada Hyukjae.

"mianhe, tapi kau tau aku kan? Aku pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hal yang aku incar, dan bila disatu kesempatan itu aku mendapatkan 2 kali lipat hal yang aku incar tak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya bukan?".

"ANDWE!, kau sangat menyebalkan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?! Kau sangatlah menyebalkan!". Teriak Donghae yang diambang kekesalannya.

"tapi kau suka kan?". Goda Hukjae tersenyum sinis.

"ak-aku..."

"kalau begitu kau boleh ambil kalung itu, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bibirmu walau hanya sekilas". "dan aku puas sekarang". Lanjutnya membisik ketelinga Donghae, kemudian Hyukjae meninggalkan taman tersebut dan menyisakan Donghae yang wajahnya masih dalam kelihatan kesal, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya dan ia memegang bibirnya yang telah tersentuh oleh Hyukjae tentunya.

Sekitar sepuluh meter Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Donghae. "oh ya! aku sengaja menaruh namamu disana". Kemudian Hyukjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Donghae membuka kembali kotak terbut, dan membalik liontin kalung tersebut. Ia menemukan namanya atau lebih tepatnya nama panggilan Hyukjae untuknya tertulis indah disana, namanya diukir indah disana terliaht jelas nama ''Hae'. Ia tersenyum dan menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauhinya. "Hyukie jangan tinggalkan aku!". donghae kemudian berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

**-Donghae Home-**

"aku pulang!". Teriak Donghae menggema ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim.

"darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang". Sahut seorang yeoja ang berumur ssekitar 4 tahun lebih tua dari Donghae.

Kim Hechull anak tertua dari keluarga Kim, adalah eonni Donghae, pewaris dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea yaitu Kim International Company, namun perusahaan tersebut belum dapat diwariskan pada Hechull dikarenakkan ia masih ditingkat SMA, sehingga perusahaan sementara dijalankan oleh sekertaris direktur Kim.

"eumm... yang jelas aku senang sekarang". Jawab Donghae singkat kemudian berlari kekamar.

"aishh, apa yang Hyukjae lakukan padanya hingga seperti itu? Dia baru berumur 13 tahun".

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur Quen size miliknya, ia mengingat kembali saat ia mencium Hyukjae, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal yang tak sengaja tersebut, kemudian Donghae mengmbil kalung dari kotak yang diberikan Hyukjae tadi siang.

"kau sangat menyebalkan Hyuk! Tapi aku tak pernah bisa membencimu". Tuturnya mengayunkan kalung tersebut didepan wajahnya. Kalung berwarna silver berkilau, berbentuk ikan, dan mata ikan berwarna biru shappire yang terlihat begitu indah, disatu sisi badan ikan terukir idah namanya'Hae'.

**Lee rumah keluarga.**

mengambil ... mengambil ...

"masuk saja, tidak dikunci". Sahut Hyukjae begitu menyadari sesorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

'Ceklek'.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar Hyukjae, dan tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya yang sedang bermain psp diatas ranjang berukuran king size. "kau sudah berani menyuruh eoma, hum?".

Hyukjae sontak mempause pspnya , begitu mendengar sura sang eoma. "omo, miane eoma aku sungguh tak mengetahui hal itu".

Nyonya Lee-eoma Hyukjae, kemudian mendatangi putra kesayangannya. "apa yang kau pikirkan? Hingga kau berani menyuruh eoma membuka pintu?".

"a...a... aku.. habis mendapat hadiah dari Donghae". Jelas Hyukjae .

"apa yang kau dapatkan? Kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"tapi eoma tak akan marah kan?"

"Ne"

"aku meminta Donghae.. menciumku". Ucap Hyukjae sedikit lirih dibagian kata terakhir.

'sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya? Dia bahkan sudah berani mencium Donghae'. Batin nyonya Lee, memasang wajah kecewa.

"eoma? EOMA!". Bentak Hyukjae menyadari ia tak diperhatikan.

"Kamu?"

"eoma marah?". Tanya Hyukjae sedikit takut.

"a-aniyo, eoma tak marah, hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa-bisanya menyuruh yeoja polos itu menciummu hum? kau benar-benar, bagaimana bila eoninya tahu kalau kau mencuri bibir mungil milik saeng kesayangannya? Kau akan habis nanti".

"selama Donghae tak memberi tahu Hechull nona, itu bukan masalah"

"dasar! Oh ya besok siap-siaplah kita akan kejeju".

"mbwo?! Kenapa begitu mendadak?".

"appamu yang menginginkan hal itu".

"kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Donghae kalau begitu"

"tu-tunggu, eoma sudah memberi tahu eoninya, jadi tak usah khawatir". Jelas nyonya menahan tangan Hyukjae yang mulai mengetik pesan.

"tapi...".

"sudahlah tak usah khawatir sekarang kau tidurlah, biar eoma yang membawa ponselmu". Tutur nyonya Lee lembut pada putranya.

"ne". Hyukjae menarik selimutnya hingga setengah badannya dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, sedangkan nyonya mengambil posel Hyukjae kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae.

"miane Hyuk-ah". Ucap nyonya Lee lirih, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae.

FIN?

sekian dulu chapter 1 dari Min Hyo, mian jelek

repiew pliss


End file.
